1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and, more particularly, to a display panel having two display functions.
2. Description of Related Art
The known thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) with the characteristics such as light weight, thin volume, low power consumption, power saving, and the like, have replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays as a mainstream among the forthcoming displays. The TFT-LCDs are commonly applied in the small size products such as mobile phones, in the medium size products such as portable players, and further in the large size products such as liquid crystal televisions. However, the TFT-LCD product having a large size, i.e. a size of 50 inch to 100 inch, is characterized by high cost so that most consumers cannot afford it.
Therefore, the display apparatuses applied with a projection display technique such as a reflective projection display apparatus, a rear projection display apparatus, and the like are provided and the projection display technique mainly includes using a reflective type liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) display panel. The LCOS display panel has the advantages such as low cost, high aperture ratio, high resolution (the size of a pixel can be 12 μm or smaller, etc.
Accordingly, the technique is further applied in micro projection display technique in resent years and the products such as a pico-projector and a head-up projection display system are developed. In addition, the mobile phone producer further combine the display technique with the mobile phone for achieving the user to project the file, the picture, or the movies stored in the mobile phone anytime and anywhere. However, the design requires assembling the display panel for displaying and the display panel for projecting together so that the size of the product is 2 to 3 times of a normal mobile phone. Accordingly, the application of the micro projection display technique is still restricted.